Prior to the present invention, patching of a persons eye has been plagued with a variety of problems and difficulties. First of all, many persons for reasons of vanity, have arbitrarily refused to accept an unsightly eye-patch even though the use and need of such is direly indicated and advised by the doctor. Secondly, for the patient who will not strenuously resist the use of an eye patch, reasonable skill and experience are normally required for neatly, effectively and securely applying an eye-patch. It is not unusual for an applied eye-patch to be so loose that the eyelids move beneath the patch, with accompanying discomfort as well as possible further irritation of the already sick eye. An open eye in close contact with patch material may moveover cause damage to the eye surfaces themselves, thereby doing more harm than good if not properly applied. Even when properly applied, an eye-patch can be large and cumbersome, and clearly uncomfortable, together with being aesthetically unappealing even for those persons willing to submit to the temporary wearing of the eye-patch. Very important, also, is the fact that rarely is it possible for a patient to effectively and correctly apply his own patch, or to remove and reapply a prior applied patch, for reasons already stated above.
In addition, from the standpoint of the experienced practitioner who is schooled and qualified in proper eye-patching and eye care, time required heretofore to properly administer and apply the eye-patch has added to the burdon of the doctor already heavily pressed for time because of overload of patients in need of treatment, versus insufficient hours available for the patient load.